Not Monster, Nor Witch, Nor Good Blonde Necro
by Zane S. White
Summary: What am I? Who am I? Why am I here? Teens ask themselves these questions all the time. But they aren't like me. They don't raise the dead. They don't see ghosts. They aren't like my new friends. They don't cast spells. They don't turn into a overgrow wolf. They don't have to know about a world that is completely different from theirs. But then again, they are blind to it. I see...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please tell me what you think.**

His shrill sounding alarm went off.

 _Now? Already?_ The blurred thoughts disappeared as the teen realized that he should turn of the alarm before he woke his brother on the other side of the wall.

He jabbed two fingers on snooze button. Maybe a little too hard.

He looked up and quickly scanned the alarm clock. A few cracks and possibly a dent. _Nice. Third one broken this month already. Sorry Dad._ Kit was not going to be happy. He let out a growl. _Might as well get up now since you're worrying yourself with life's problems at 5 in the morning._

He got up and stretched. Last night's Change had made him sore.

The boy mindlessly grabbed a pair of jeans and a baggy dark green turtleneck.

As he when through his morning ro- no that doesn't sound right- requirements he heard Simon shuffle around in bed. _Finally. The kid should have woken up a while ago._ Not that Simon cared. The kid could stay in bed during World War II and not give a damn.

He watched as Simon walked out into the hall, plastered on a fake smile, which disappeared almost immediately, took one pointed look at the tall boy, and shook his head in disbelief.

The boy felt his mouth twitch up into a half smirk at his brother's morning condition. His blond hair sticking up in spikes that would have made a hedgehog wince, his slanted brown eyes half lidded and still clouded with sleep, walking around the hall aimlessly in only his boxers.

The teen rolled his eyes. "The bathroom's that way, dude."

"I know where the bathroom is, Derek. You don't need to tell me."

Simon glared up at him and walked in the complete opposite direction. After nearly walking into a wall he realized his mistake, he wobbled back, flipping Derek the finger. What the heck. He's the one who nearly smashed his face. Derek scoffed. _What are you? Eleven?_

He rolled his eyes and continued his way downstairs where Tori was jabbering on the phone with someone. What person talks on the phone at this time? No one sane.

 _I want a sandwich._ He thought. Ok. That sounded kinda random. Whatever. No one cares. Go get a sandwich.

It was the same everyday. Wake up, break the alarm, get ready, eat, stomp around 'til it's time to walk to school, get in trouble for… oh nothing whatsoever, walk back home, eat, study whatever crap the teacher gave us, watch random stuff on TV, then finally go to bed.

Derek watched his breath frost up the air in front of him.

Whatever. _Just hope that I get through another day of this._

He stared down at his huge black sneakers. Just whatever.

"Your neck is going to hurt like hell if you keep looking down like that." Simon stated.

Derek looked at him. And looked away. And scoffed. "You really want to talk about that? You bend your neck over much longer when you play games on your phone."

Simon rolled his eyes. "Uh, but I do it for a good reason." He got a real look for that. "What? I don't do it to stare at my shoes all day."

"I don't stare at my shoes all day."

"Yeah. Sure. You basically walk like this all the time."

Simon started a staring contest with his toes and started skip-walking.

"I do not look like that."

"Uh, yeah you do. Go video tape yourself."

Derek looked at his feet again.

"SEE? You're doing it right now. Don't try and deny it."

Derek looked ahead. "We're here. No one cares anymore." The school loomed in front of them.

He stared down at his shoes again as if they could save him from another powerfully boring day. _And something tells me it's gonna be longer then usual._

Derek was more right then he knew.

 **If you feel that I could do better tell me. And just so that you know, the future chapters to this story will not be this short, so don't fret. Ether way, love you guys, please review. :p**

 **The White Dragon,**

 **Zane S. White**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back with another chapter. I hope that you enjoy this one. Just so that you know the first chapter was more like a prologue.**

* * *

CPOV

"CHLOE!"

I don't want to get up. I don't want to go and she can't make me.

"Chloe, you get down here and get ready right now or it is going to get unpleasant around here! Understand?"

Ok, maybe she can make me.

I jumped out of bed rather unhappily. I don't even know why Aunt Lauren wants me to go to this new school. It's just another place where I can stutter or talk to thin air and all the other kids walk away giving me weird looks or laughing about the crazy girl who can't talk. There's really no point to it. It's the same thing over and over again.

Why can't I just be normal? I wouldn't have to make up excuses of why I'm talking to a chair or something. My whole life now is basically this.

"Yes, Dad, no I was not talking to the fridge. Is it a crime to talk to myself?"

"No, Aunt Lauren, schoolwork is the reason I stay in my bedroom not drugs!"

And more.

As I get ready for school, I get a little frustrated with myself. Why is it that every time I get ready for another first day of school I always feel that it will be better this time? It's this little feeling in the back of my mind that maybe things might be a little different. A little better... And then the second that I get my hopes up it all comes crashing in my face.

Well, maybe I can just hold on to that little piece of hope. Even if it comes back in the form of pain. Well, I'll just have to see.

"CHLOOOOOOOOOOOE!" my aunt shrieked up the steps.

I let out a little squeal. "C-coming! D-don't have to b-be s-so loud." She been on edge lately. I don't blame her. But she's really starting to spoil my sympathy with all that screaming.

I run downstairs with my schoolbag in a soft blue hoodie and jeans.

I came to the bottom of the stairs to meet my aunt glaring at me. I shrink back a little.

"Do you realize how late you made us? It's important to make a good first impression."

Yeah, like I've totally been doing that for the past five years.

"Are you even listening? I am talking to you young lady!"

Yes, I was listening. Was I watching? No. I was looking at the bright red-haired boy that was floating behind my aunt. He looked no older than 7, and was looking at me with curious pale celery green eyes that seem to be hundred years wiser than he looked. Then again, he's a ghost.

"Chloe, am I getting through to-"You know what, Aunt Lauren? Maybe I'll just walk there on my own." Chloe said quickly. She didn't need her now riled up aunt driving her to school. First impressions, right?

 ***Now out of the House***

Chloe hopped down the steps of her porch.

"She seemed to like to shout a lot."

Chloe whipped her head around.

It was the red haired kid. Chloe stared at him. He blinked back at her and started to turn red.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked.

Chloe blinked. And said no. He just seemed so much wise than he looked.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked quite rudely.

"My name is Andrew Oliver Tawny." He smiled. Wow. If he were older, Chloe wouldn't be so surprised if he broke a lot of hearts. His smile showed few freckles that gave him a angelic look. "Call me Drew. You?"

"Chloe."

"Ah. Pretty little name for a pretty little girl. How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Chloe squinted at him.

"Fifteen!" he exclaimed. "So not a pretty little girl, but beautiful little lady."

Chloe blushed. Yes, definitely a future heartthrob.

"How old are you?"

"I turned seven, five days before I died drowning in a river."

"Oh dear."

"Yes, three of my best friends died with me too. We were all being fools."

Chloe gasped. "Are they here too?"

Drew did another breathtaking smile. "Yes. But they wouldn't meet you for a while. They're not as trustworthy. Don't fret. You'll see them soon."

Chloe smiled back. "Alright. I can wait."

The school was just ahead with teens pouring in quickly.

Chloe stopped and turned to Drew. He blinked at her.

"Do you mind if I come in? I have never seen the inside of a high school before, except the one time when I came to my older brother Arthur's graduation." His blinding smile turned sad.

Chloe thought for a minute.

"Sure, um, just be quiet. And behave. This is my first time at the school and I don't want anyone to know that I can see ghosts." She frowned. _Not that they would believe me or anything._

Drew must have seen the look on her. He nodded quickly and send her a toothy grin that could light up ten cities.

Chloe felt kind of nervous with Drew flying around like that. He seemed to see this and started to walk around like a normal person, who could barely contain his excitement at a new place to explore. Chloe waved him off. He grinned, said he'd find her later, and zoomed to the other end of the hall. Chloe sighed and looked at her schedule. And looked at the clock. And looked back at the schedule. And back at the clock.

She ran down the hall and smashed into a wall. She looked up from the ground. Scratch that. She had collided with a person. A _very_ tall person.

She shot up from the ground and said "S-s-sorry. I am r-r-really s-s-sorry." She covered her mouth immediately. Curse that stutter. Chloe looked back up at him again. The guy had shiny black hair that looked rather greasy and hidden behind the curtain of black were startling, almost glowing green eyes set in a pale face covered red angry acne scars.

His face showed no emotion, but his eyes were narrowed in slight disgust.

"Watch where you're going next time, blondie." He looked as if he were sizing her up. Like, literally checking her size. His scowl deepened and he sniffed at her. Then he just walked away as if nothing happened.

Chloe looked back and puffed her cheeks angrily. _Not all blonde people are idiots, you arse._

He could have at least helped her off the ground instead of stare down at her as if she were a troublesome ant.

She walked into her class and immediately all the heads whipped in her direction. She swallowed. _Oh dear, that bad already._ The hope that she had clung to all day was already souring. Professor Davidoff raised his glasses in her direction.

"Oh, you must be Chloe Saunders. Nice of you to join us."

Whenever a teacher says that last line, it's never good.

"Please, sit down by Simon over there." An Asian blond kid flapped his hand happily at her. He seemed nice. The kind of person who looked like they smiled a little too much.

Chloe weaved through all the desks and plopped in the empty one.

The teacher droned on about whatever he was saying before.

 _Really? That it? No stand up in front of the class and say your name thing? You won't single me out so the class can pity me or whatever?_ Wow. Maybe she still had a chance.

* * *

 **Hi, yes this is my second chapter already, so yay! Once again critic is 100% welcome. Please review. It will make me really, really happy. So happy that I will even write another chapter. And a little announcement I will from now on be asking character questions to make it more fun. Review the answers and I'll say who got the question right first in the next chapter.**

 **Love,**

 **The White Dragon,**

 **Zane S. White**


	3. Chapter 3

vHi guys. I'm sorry that this update took way too long. I was kinda busy with school and all. Just want to thank SurrealExistence for the update on their story SSS. It was a really good chapter.

* * *

CPOV

I looked at the boy beside me. Simon seemed like a really interesting kid. He was smart, creative, and quick to make a good joke. And, of course, cute too. That was clear, with all the girls in the class either glaring at me or outright staring at him.

The weird thing was he seemed to have no idea what was happening around him. Just, wow.

The teacher cleared his throat. Everyone continued to chattered. He sigh and said, "Everyone! I have chosen partners for our History project."

Partners? What? Oh no.

Why did I dread something like that so much? Because that's when the class starts to find out that I'm different. That I'm weird.

I did a quick glance around. My stomach dropped. No one that I knew, with the exception of Simon who I just met.

There's already a crowd of whores blabbering at him anyway.

Immediately on cue, Simon scrabbled away from the crowd. "Chloe, partners?" He asked, ignoring the hurt and angry faces of the girls behind him.

"Uh..Sure?" I said.

"Great!" He looked like he was going to burst with relief. I didn't blame him. With all those girl hovering around I'd get annoyed.

The bell raddled loudly signaling the end of the class.

Feeling the raging stares of the three girls on my back, I sped-walked my way out of the classroom.

I looked to my left to see Simon walking beside me.

"Does 4:15 work for you?" He asked.

I nodded. He winked and walked to the other end of the hall.

!Time skip brought to you by Shadow Freddy because I'm lazier than hell!

"So….Who was that?"

I jumped at the soft whistling voice of Drew, who was creepily floating by the exit of the school. I looked around quickly.

"Apparently, my history partner for a class project," I said keeping my voice flat.

Drew smiled at me.

"I like him. He seems nice." Drew lowered to the ground, walking beside me, making no noise. . . .

We continued to walk in silence.

!Time skip brought to you by The Purple Guy because I'm as lazy as frick and Vincent is awesome!

CPOV

I looked at the clock. I was going to have to go Simon's house.

I stole a glance at Drew, who was sleeping in the corner. Ghosts don't need sleep. I guess Drew is one of the few ghost who like to take a nap once in awhile. I wondered when I would meet his friends.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped my shoes on. Right at the door I heard someone ask, "Where do you think you are going?"

Aunt Lauren.

I sighed.

"Told you that I had to go work with a friend." Friend? Friend? Barely. Simon just asked if i could be his partner because those sluts were crowding around him. I prided myself for not stuttering.

Aunt Lauren narrowed her eyes at me.

She wasn't going to let me go was she? I was going to do was work and talk over the details of the project.

The thing about Aunt Lauren is that ever since my mom died she tried to take her place. My dad was barely around. My aunt looked down at that. She tries. A little too hard.

I try to show her that she not entirely in charge of me. That doesn't work though. Even my dad, when he's around, lets her do what she wants.

I looked at her and said that I would be back by six.

She nodded still looking at me as if I was leaving to get STDs in the house. (Ew, I can't believe that I used that example).

I walked out the door and stepped on to the concrete of the sidewalk. I looked up to see Drew floating through the window.

For a second as he passed through the barrier of glass a look of discomfort crossed his face. Hm.

"I can't believe that you let her control you like that." He said unhappily.

"Me neither. But it's kinda always like that nowadays with Dad gone all the time." And since Mommy died.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a few seconds.

And opened them.

* * *

Hi guys! I am so sorry for being late on up dating. School is just annoying, I'm being bullied big time and just suffering from depression in general. In the last chapter I said I would ask a question for you children to answer. Well, here it is:

"How did Dr. Davidoff die?"

And that is my question! See you at the next update and I will tell you who answered correctly first! There will be more Chlerek in the next chapter, I promise! Good bye my beautiful dragon council.

The White Dragon,

Zane S. White


End file.
